


Unworthy

by Velvedere



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Body Fluid Tasting, Crying, Dark, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Unworthy Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvedere/pseuds/Velvedere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ThorLokiWeek Secret Santa submission, requesting Old Loki humiliating Unworthy Thor (with a Lord of the Rings quote thrown in).</p><p>Please heed the tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unworthy

“Ooh, and here’s my favorite part...”

Loki’s lips pulled back over his teeth, slick and gleaming.

He leaned forward in his seat – a rotting and decrepit mockery of an old throne – and perched on its edge: a skeletal vulture watching hungrily as images in a glowing portal of sickly green light flickered over a burning censer.

“Are you ready?” he asked his captive audience.

Very captive.

Thor did not answer, of course. He sagged down over his knees with his head hanging low, doglike in his defeat. Clumps of tangled and dirty hair fell down over his eyes, partially hiding them.

Loki snickered.

He leaned back on his throne, scraping cracked black fingernails along the arms. Curling in anticipation.

“Oh, this part gets me every time. Watch, Thor! You don’t want to miss this!”

Scenes and pictures played in the circle of light. There were figures. Shadows. A barren, dusty gray landscape.

A fierce battle, adding more craters to the already pock-marked valley.

Thor was there, in full battle regalia, fighting alongside his friends and comrades.

That is, until...

“Ooh! Here it comes!”

Until a man – a nobody...a mortal – leaned down close to Thor in a moment’s quiet and whispered something in the thunder god’s ear.

Thor’s eyes grew wide, and his hammer fell.

It landed in the moon’s dust with a heavy _whumph_ of finality.

Thor, now in chains, didn’t look up.

Loki threw himself sideways across his seat and laughed, so hard he held his sides.

“Bahahahahahahaha! Oh! Hahaha...! Oh my! I just...I just can’t!”

The pictures played on. Now it was Thor on the ground, slouched on his knees over a hammer he couldn’t lift. No matter how he pulled or pried. No matter how he begged or pleaded.

“Are you sure you don’t want to see this, Thor?” Loki offered, leering over one of the arm rests to where he was bound to the floor. “You might learn something from it. Here, I’ll rewind it for you!”

Loki waved his hand, and the images played back again, exactly as they had before.

Loki cackled.

“Oh, this is priceless! I mean, I knew it was coming, but it never ceases to be so immensely satisfying.”

He fell back in his seat, catching his breath as he wiped tears from his eyes.

“Oh, don’t be such a spoilsport.” He glanced aside to Thor again.

Thor knelt on the floor, wet and pathetic, his hair tangled and unwashed. His body bruised with wounds yet to fully heal. Shackles around his wrists and neck kept him bound, secured to the foot of the throne upon which Loki sat. Runes etched into the metal glowed faintly gold, throbbing with a low, underlying pulse. Inscribed among them was Thor’s name, and heavy enchantment.

Enough to keep him in check.

“This is for your benefit.” Loki nudged him with one boot. “It’s important to review one’s past mistakes. That way they will be less likely to be repeated in the future. Oh, but unworthiness is such a hard feat to surpass.”

He reached out and stroked Thor’s hair back from his face. Softly. Almost fondly.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about this ever happening again. Because it won’t. Ever.”

Thor said nothing. He did not look up.

“Thor?”

He sagged, hunched forward in his shackles beneath the weight of resignation.

“Thor, are you listening to me?”

His head remained down, his eyes obscured.

He was like a dead man.

Loki twitched.

He grabbed a handful of Thor’s hair and thrust him forward, slamming his head into the hard stone floor of the cell.

Thor grunted, squinting against a trickle blood as it ran down over his eyes.

“Pay attention, Odinson,” Loki hissed, his words drops of venom. He kept hold of Thor’s hair, nails digging in, yanking him back and up until Thor had no choice but to look towards the censer.

Loki lingered near, breath and wicked voice falling on the taut cords in his neck.

“Let’s see what happens next, shall we?”

Of course they both knew what happened next. Even had Thor not lived through it, they had been in Loki’s cell beneath the dungeons of Asgardia for...he knew not how long. Perhaps days.

There was no light to guess the passage of time.

Loki had been replaying the events of Thor’s downfall for most of it.

He waved his hand and fast-forwarded the images ahead.

“Now let’s see. Ah. Here we are.”

Now the ring of light depicted his younger self, bright and full of youthful optimism.

“Oh yes. This part.”

Loki’s rictus smile drew back so far it made his lips split and crack.

“I like this part.”

A chase. Thor, drunk on misery and self-loathing, hurled insults as Loki fled before him. Leading him. Back to the moon and to his hammer.

Though it was his no longer.

“It makes one wonder, doesn’t it?” Loki purred. His hand grew slack on Thor’s hair, stroking him idly as one would a pet. Only when Thor tried to lower his head or duck his gaze away did Loki’s nails dig in again, pulling his hair tight, sinking into his scalp.

He would make Thor watch.

“Well, I don’t know about you, Thor, but it makes me wonder. About you. About the universe. About what sort of cruel fates would inflict such injustice upon a god.”

In the images, Thor and young Loki fought.

It was not going well for the youth, until he reached – on a hope and a prayer – for Mjolnir’s handle.

Power erupted as he picked it up and slammed it into the side of Thor’s jaw, knocking him into the next mountainside.

“Ah well. See? Even that pretty-boy brat can manage. But then, I’ve always been a touch more capable than you.”

Thor’s shoulders jerked in a sudden sob. One he tried to contain.

Loki blinked aside to him, feigned surprise crossing his face.

“Oh-ho? What is this? An awakening at last?”

He loosened his hold enough to allow Thor to turn his face, to attempt to hide the tears that glistened newly on his cheek.

All the more satisfying to slam him forward into the ground again, and hold him there on his hands and knees, head forced back to a painful angle as Loki hissed his delight.

“Yes! There it is! So it’s the pretty boy that does it?”

The images now playing in the light were of the younger Loki, similarly crestfallen, as Mjolnir fell from his hands and the moment of power ended.

Loki slid his tongue along the back of Thor’s ear.

“Is that what did it, brother? The cause of your unworthiness. Was it me? Oh, I’m deeply flattered.”

He waved his hand.

The images changed.

“I can’t say I blame you. He is a pretty thing. Have you always had such vile, wanton thoughts about me? A pity you didn’t mention it sooner. Things might have turned out differently...”

The circle of light shifted. Sharpened back into focus.

Now they showed a younger Loki sprawled on his bed. His head tipped back in ecstasy, eyes closed as beads of sweat made dark hair cling to his brow.

His hand slipped between his thighs. Moved deftly over a flushed and swollen cock.

Thor’s name hovered on his lips like a secret. Cherished and coveted.

“Torment in the dark was the danger that I feared,” Loki whispered with a sound of recitation, holding Thor taut as they watched. “And it did not hold me back. But I would not have come, had I known the danger of light and joy.”

Thor did not – could not – look away. Even as a broken sound escaped him, staggering on his breath.

“Oh? Now what’s this?”

Loki reached around him. Felt his way down.

He groped over Thor’s groin, where a hard swell had already risen.

Loki’s grin could not contain his delight.

“Small wonder Mjolnir abandoned your hand.”

Holding him secure, Loki snuck his hand in and stroked, the coiled grip he held in Thor’s hair one small snap away from breaking his neck. Deterrent enough to keep Thor from even thinking of looking away.

“Yes, brother,” Loki hissed. “Go on. Know the full depths of darkness into which you’ve fallen.”

He stroked Thor to release, pressed in along his back, the runes on Thor’s shackles flaring bright with each wrecked sob that tore through him.

And Loki grinned.

“Very good.”

And licked the tips of his fingers.

“Now, let’s watch it again...”


End file.
